It is known to gardeners and nursery practitioners that young and growing plants often require support during growth. Many examples of such cases are well known. For example, vegetable producing plants such as tomato plants and varieties of pepper plants require support while the fruit, for example tomatoes, are growing. The mass of the growth can often exceed the support which the plant stalk is able to provide, and if left unsupported, the plant will fall to one side or collapse upon itself. Traditionally gardeners utilize one or more stakes or rods driven into the soil near the plant and a series of flexible support bands such as cloth strips wrapped about the growing plant and secured to the stakes.
A limitation of this stake plant support technique is the time it takes to wrap bands securing the plant to the stake. Additionally, many times the wrapping material will rub against and damage the plant as the plant moves in the wind as well.
Another limitation of supporting plants from vertical stakes is that the support provided by the stakes is less than optimum as the wrapped support material can slide down the stake, allowing the plant to collapse upon itself.
Another variety of known plant support devices are generally of a fixed size and shape, for example common wire tomato plant cages. Such cages generally consist of a plurality of wire rings, the rings axially aligned and held in a spaced apart relationship from one another by a plurality of wire rods secured to similar portions of each ring, the rods having one end extending outwards from the bottom ring and configured to be pressed into the soil.
A limitation of other wire tomato cage type plant supports is that the cages have a fixed height and diameter and is therefore not adaptable to plants requiring other plant support diameters and heights.
Therefore, a plant support system which may be configured to adjust to the diameter of the plant, a plant support system which has layers that may be supportively stacked upon a base layer to provide a plant support structure having a height to suit the height of the plant, a support which has windows to permit plant growth such as shoots and stems to extend outwards from the support seeking light as well as to permit sunlight into the interior of the plant support system to encourage plant growth, a plant support system which is made of pieces which are flexible and modular and configured to interlock so as to form a plant support of any reasonable diameter and any reasonable height, such a plant support system would be useful and novel.